


Gold, Emeralds and Mischief

by a745



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But just a little angst, Chat Blanc Spoilers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I love the idea of Adrien falling for Marinette but not getting what. he. wants., Identity Reveal, Jealousy, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Romance, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a745/pseuds/a745
Summary: Messy golden locks framing his face; shining, hopeful emeralds that gazed at her with so much emotion; and an attitude that very, very much reminded her of a certain kitty cat - could the new transfer student really be Chat Noir's secret identity? And just who was this debonair casanova anyway, and why did he have to pop up right now of all times, when Adrien finally, finally just discovered who his Lady behind the mask is?Marinette is slowly but surely falling head over heels for the new guy. What exactly is Adrien going to do about it?Season 3 spoilers. My first ML fanfic I'm dying because of these two and the stupid love square and this is my way of removing my frustration ugh
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Male Character(s), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 71





	1. Behind the Mask

"I know who you are behind the mask."

This simple sentence from Chat Noir's lips stopped Ladybug dead in her tracks. She abruptly turned her head toward her partner, her sapphire eyes widened in shock as her Miraculous kept beeping its final warning. She couldn't move, not an inch.

Chat Noir heaved a sigh and turned around to face away from her, just in time for Ladybug's transformation to fade. He waited a few seconds after the flash of pink light faded. "I'm sorry, Milady. I didn't mean to find out on purpose." He didn't want to look at His Lady, at _Marinette_, while she still hasn't given her consent on finding out her secret identity.

He really didn't mean to. It was a simple discovery, in all honesty, if not uneventful.

Their last Akuma fight was unremarkable, to say the least. As they bumped their firsts and bade each other goodbye, Chat Noir had felt a slight crunch as he stepped to escape. Looking down, beneath his feet was a very familiar item - and Ladybug yanked it away from the floor as fast as she could.

Chat Noir looked at Ladybug, surprised and curious at the same time. She held the lucky charm close to her chest, to her heart, and despite her hands concealing parts of it, he recognized its blue beads right away.

"Is that yours, Milady?" he had asked, trying to wear the most nonchalant face he could manage at the time.

"Haha, I must've dropped it! Clumsy me!" Ladybug laughed, gazing at the item dearly within her palm, inspecting it. "Oh good, it looks like nothing's broken."

"Well, well," Chat Noir started, a hand on his hip as he teased, "That seems very, very dear to you, Milady."

Ladybug instantly wore a smile that melted Chat Noir's heart. "It is. A dear friend gave it to me. I truly cherish it. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I had lost it. It's a lucky charm, you know! He said he made it just for me."

Chat Noir could only nod, holding his breath. "From the boy you like, is it?"

"It is!" she answered, a little too enthusiastically as a blush crept up her cheeks. Her eyes twinkled and she was adorable. "Thank you for finding it, Chat Noir. Bug out!"

Chat Noir could only gape back in as Ladybug disappeared into the darkness. His mind took too long to process everything that his own transformation had given out.

Plagg had to close Adrien's jaw back up for him, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Adrien?"

"Plagg… Ladybug…"

Plagg could only stare. He knew too well what his chosen had just discovered. He was there when he was carefully creating that lucky charm for his friend - for his Lady.

"Ladybug… is Marinette!" Adrien had exclaimed, utter joy in his voice. "Milady has been Marinette all along! I can't believe this!"

Plagg screeched, slapping his paw to his face. "Ohhh boy, Sugarcube is going to kill me. Adriennnn, you're not supposed to know each other's secret identities!" he pleaded, sounding desperate.

Adrien tried swatting Plagg away. "I know, I know. And I'm not going to force her to know who I am," he sighed. "I know she wouldn't want that." A hand on his chin, he mused, "But… the boy she likes… the one who gave her the charm… is ME!" he declared, his voice full of glee. He was practically jumping up and down but abruptly stopped upon a realization. "But I have to let her know that I know who she is. It's only fair."

"Please no," Plagg cried. He could only imagine what terrors his Sugarcube has prepared for him once she finds out, but he knew that determined look on his chosen's face would not falter. "Adriennnn!"

"It'll be all right, Plagg, trust me!" he reassured, a huge smile on his face as he made his way back to the mansion.

\-----------------------

"I swear on my life, Milady," Chat Noir whispered, his back still turned at Marinette. "I did not find out on purpose. I know how much this secret means to you."

Marinette just stared, terrified and angry at the same time. Chat Noir had sounded sincere, but Marinette couldn't believe it - couldn't believe herself. How could she let her kitty find out? How in the world did she slip up? She glanced back at Tikki, hoping for an answer, but the Kwami was as confused as she was and shook its tiny head.

"And I know how much this means to you," he continued, still not daring to look at her. "So until you say I'm allowed to, I will not look at you, not at the 'You' behind the mask. Not until you're ready."

Marinette just looked at him, anger slowly dissipating. "But… how?"

Chat Noir chuckled. "If I tell you, then I'd be giving away _my_ secret identity. Unless you're ready for that as well, then I won't tell you just yet how I found out."

Marinette stepped back as she heard the final beep of Chat Noir's ring, warning them of his transformation giving way. Panicking, Marinette quickly turned the other way until a flash of green light shone behind her. She glanced briefly at Tikki, zapping away with Plagg in tow, yelling "You have some explaining to do, Plagg!"

After a moment of deafening silence, it was Marinette who spoke first. "Who am I, Kitty? Who am I behind the mask?"

Marinette heard Chat Noir chuckle. A soft, endearing chuckle that tugged at her heart.

With a proud voice, he declared, "You're Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Milady. The daughter of the best baker in Paris. A talented girl who fights for her friends and can make the most amazing designs only the best deserve to wear!"

Marinette released a breath she had been holding without her realizing. Chat Noir was praising her - the "Her" behind the mask. She was almost tempted to look at who this boy was who seemed to know her so well, who held her in such high regard, but she held herself back. Not now, not yet.

"And with Marinette as My Lady…" he added. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Kitty…"

"And also…"

Marinette felt herself jump as Chat Noir's hand made its way to her own. Alarmed, she was relieved to bump against his back. He was still facing the other way.

"Nothing has changed, Milady," he said, breathless. "I love you. Maybe more than ever before. With or without the mask."

Chat Noir slowly walked away as Marinette stayed there, her own legs giving out.

\-----------------------

Adrien was ready for the most perfect day of school. As he disembarked from his limousine, he couldn't help but wear a beaming smile on his face. He had done it! He had told his Lady who he is! And he told him he loved her, with or without the mask! He was certain that this was one big step closer for Ladybug - for Marinette to fall for him back - at least, for the Chat Noir side of him back. Adrien was already a sealed deal.

His Lady was none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the same Marinette who for some reason couldn't form full sentences with him (now he sort of knows why), the Marinette who would defend her friends with her life, the Marinette who would make all these amazing designs that he would wear in a heartbeat. She was everything he had ever imagined and much, much _more_. He was ready to face the day with newfound confidence and his heart on his sleeve. 

So imagine his surprise when the Lady of his affections stood before him in class, an utter, blushing mess as soft, warm lips brushed the knuckles of her hands tenderly. 

Only those lips _weren't_ Adrien's. 

"Uhm, what's going on?" Adrien, seeming a bit annoyed, asked Nino who was also observing the spectacle with awe. 

Adrien eyed the unfamiliar person in class cautiously. The boy wore a confident smile as messy golden locks framed his pretty face. His eyes glimmered like emeralds as he gazed back tenderly at Marinette's own bluebell ones. He stood straight up after having placed a soft kiss on her hand, but he never let go. 

Marinette stood there, speechless, along with the whole class, until finally Mystery Boy himself broke the silence with a chuckle. A soft, playful, familiar chuckle, Marinette thought. 

Both Marinette _and_ Adrien thought. 

"I didn't mean to scare you, Milady," he said in a cheerful tone. Adrien felt himself twitch at his gesture of 'Milady.' "I just had to pay my respects to the most beautiful girl in this whole room," he finished with a wink, causing Marinette's blush to shift from a light pink to a red hot tomato. 

"I... I..."

Adrien couldn't take this. Smoothly but quickly, he stepped in front of the new guy, conveniently placing adequate space between Marinette and him and successfully prying his hands from hers. "I'm sorry, who are you?" he asked coldly. "And I'm sorry, but I think you're making my friend a bit uncomfortable there."

Mystery Boy blinked a few times and looked back and forth between Adrien and Marinette, before evidently wearing a confident smirk on his face. "Nice to make your acquaintance, Adrien Agreste," he said, extending his hand. 

Adrien made no notion of taking it, his eyes narrowed. "Excuse you, but how do you know my name?"

A couple of claps from the classroom door broke the tension as Ms. Bustier entered the class. "Settle down class," making her way behind the Mystery Boy. "I see you've met our new transfer student." Her hands on his shoulder, she introduced. "This is Elliot Durand. He has just transferred to Paris from Switzerland, but he was originally born and raised here. He'll be joining our class beginning today."

A few oohs and aahs came from the class, but Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino effectively remained silent. Adrien specifically, as he and Elliot continued their silent glare war. 

"I hope you'll all show him the ropes, kids. Now, back to your seats!" instructed Ms. Bustier with a couple of more claps. 

\-----------------------

_Why is this even happening?_ Adrien thought, his face buried in his hands. Ms. Bustier had thought it a brilliant idea to assign Adrien to help Elliot "learn the ropes," so to speak. She had asked Nino to move to the back while Elliot over here was asked to sit beside Adrien. At least it was only for this class.

"I'm sorry," Adrien started in an attempt to break the ice. "How do you know my name again?"

Elliot was busy rummaging through his knapsack as he answered. "Everyone knows who you are once they're back in Paris, Mr. Agreste. Especially with your name and face plastered all over Paris." A frown on his face, he asks, "Do you have an extra pen? I seem to have forgotten mine."

Adrien fumbled. "Oh... uh, wait a sec..." He tried checking through his pockets and his bag but to no avail. He never really brought extra pens to class because he never loses them. And who goes to their first day of school _without_ a pen in the first place?

"Here you are."

Both blonds turned at the same time toward the voice, effectively frightening Marinette back a bit. A comforting hand from Alya on her shoulder, she continued, extending one of her pink polka-dotted pens toward Elliot. "If you don't mind using a pink pen, that is."

Elliot's face lit up into a smile that efficiently caught Marinette off guard. Beaming, he stretched out his hand and took the pen, but not without making sure his own fingers brushed against her own. "Thank you, Milady. That's very kind of you."

Marinette quickly turned away, her cheeks dusted in a pink hue.

Adrien could only gape incredulously at the whole thing - Elliot and his debonair confidence toward Marinette - toward _Adrien's_ Lady, Marinette's flustered demeanor at this newcomer, and Alya looking incredibly amused about the whole thing, enough to throw out a wink toward Adrien himself. 

Of course, Alya knew about Marinette's crush on Adrien. She's her best friend. So why does she seem so entertained about the whole thing?

The class had abruptly begun care of Ms. Bustier, but Adrien could not concentrate an inch. Fifteen whole minutes had passed, and this Elliot guy has done nothing but crack a joke, make the class laugh and immediately flash Marinette a winning smile whenever he made her laugh. 

Adrien had mouthed "Are you serious??" to Alya, who just laughed and gave another wink his way. 

Elliot was blatantly flirting with Marinette during class. And Adrien was having none of it. 

"Now, isn't that _paw_-sitively amazing, Milady?"

Adrien gawked at Elliot incredulously. Did he just make a pun? Did he just make a _cat pun_??

Marinette, however, had her eyes twinkling in delight. "Please _don't_!" she laughed.

Elliot had chuckled at this, happy to see he was having this effect on her. "Aw, what's wrong with my _purr_-fect vocabulary? Is it too _meow_-ch for you, Milady?"

"Stooop!" Marinette hollered, making Ms. Bustier quiet her down a bit to avoid disrupting the class. She shyly settled back into her seat, but not without turning into a tomato again as Elliot shot a playful wink her way. 

\-----------------------

"You're awfully quiet today, Sunshine."

Adrien looked up to see Alya waiting for him by his desk. He hadn't noticed that Marinette and Elliot were already walking away as they made their way toward the class door. 

"I could say the same for you," Adrien retorted, almost a little bit accusatory. "How can you let this Elliot guy flirt with Marinette like that? He's practically all over her!" he gestured. True enough, Elliot had his hands on Marinette's again.

"What's it to you?"

Adrien blinked. "I'm sorry?"

Alya turned to him, an earnest look on her face. "If new guy Elliot is flirting with our sweet old Marinette, what does it mean to you?"

Adrien stepped back, stunned at the question. He suddenly remembered where he stood. He was just Adrien right now. Not Chat Noir. Not the guy behind the mask who declared his love for Marinette. He was just Adrien Agreste - Marinette's crush and the guy she thinks does _not_ feel the same way. So Adrien thought up the best answer he could muster, at least from the state of his mind right now. 

"I'm her _friend_."

Oh boy. 

"Sunshine, you're going to have to be _more_ than a 'friend' before you can start acting like a jealous lover," Alya sighed, pointing a finger at his chest.

"Wait, I'm not- that came out wrong---"

"Sure, uh-huh," Alya shrugged. She hurriedly dashed away, trying to chase after Nino who was already on his way to the door. 

Adrien sighed, confused and frustrated. He could hear tiny snickers coming from the inside of his jacket, which he effectively silenced with a tap. 

"Shut up, Plagg," he mumbled. 

Looking up once again, he was surprised to see Elliot standing before him. He wore a triumphant smile on his face, much to Adrien's displeasure. 

"Uhm, can I help you?" Adrien asked, unsure if he even wanted to talk to this walking delight right now. 

Elliot nodded innocently enough. "Milady is offering to have lunch over at her parents' bakery, apparently? Alya and Nino are coming, too, so she's asking if you'd like to come, as well?"

Adrien cringed inwardly. Was he suddenly close to Alya and Nino now, too, in a span of five minutes? He glanced by the door to see his three friends waiting there, looking back at him expectantly. Marinette glanced shyly back, giving him a small wave of her hand. 

"Of course I'm going," he answered, a little bit sternly as the two walked toward the group. "But I've got to head to the toilet a bit." He needed to rant to Plagg. Like, right now.

"M-Me, too!" Marinette had exclaimed, the pitch in her tone was high. Talk about convenient.

The two walked in awkward silence toward the toilet - Marinette seemingly flustered but not looking at Adrien, her gaze far off, and Adrien throwing glances at his Lady and her vulnerable form. What was she thinking about?

Adrien had only stood by the door that reached the lockers and watched until Marinette disappeared into the ladies' toilet. He's not supposed to do this. This was an invasion of privacy and a really, really idiotic thing to do. 

But he quietly followed Marinette into the toilets anyway. He stood there, just outside her stall. There was only the sound of rummaging, possibly through her bag, as he waited.

What was he even doing? This was stupid. This was borderline being a pervert. He glanced at Plagg in his jacket, who was gesturing. They. Should. Leave. NOW.

And Adrien almost did, if it weren't for the tiny voice that he recognized well. 

"Calm yourself, Marinette!" It squeaked. Adrien listened closely, and he could discern the silent but heavy breathing of his Lady.

"I can't believe this, Tikki!" she whispered loudly enough that Adrien could hear. "Elliot! That Elliot!"

"I don't understand, Marinette." Adrien was sure it was Tikki talking. "What's the matter?"

"From yesterday, and now this Elliot guy..." Marinette whispered, a little bit excitedly. "The way he looks, talks, his attitude, the cat puns... Tikki... I think Elliot is Chat Noir behind the mask!"

"**What?!**"

Marinette blinked. She was sure she heard two other voices aside from Tikki's just now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love seeing Adrien suffer as much as Marinette has.


	2. I Need Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette is completely convinced that Elliot is Chat Noir, Adrien is frustrated, and Plagg is... actually trying to be helpful? Hilarity ensues as Adrien tries to do his best to get Marinette's attention without making a fool out of himself. 
> 
> What best way to get Marinette to look his way more than to conspire with his best friend and her best friend?

"Are you insane, kid? We could've been caught!" Plagg cried as he zoomed after Adrien.

He made a quick halt by the school entrance, making sure he made enough distance between him and the ladies' toilet. He glanced up at Plagg guiltily. "Sorry, Plagg. I don't know what came over me."

Plagg huffed, his small paws crossed in front of him. "But who does this Elliot guy think he is? Him? Chat Noir? Puh-_leaze_! My Chat Noir is much more gallant and awesome than that... that... that copycat!"

Adrien smiled, grabbing Plagg affectionately and giving him a gentle tap on his tiny head. "Thanks, Plagg."

Plagg sighed. "What are you gonna do about Pigtails, though?" he asked, genuinely curious. "You heard her. She thinks Smelliot is _you_. Well, Chat Noir you."

Adrien smirked, "Simple. I just need to make her believe that _I'm_ Chat Noir," he declared confidently. "That should be no problem."

\------------------

Adrien soon realized that he was failing spectacularly at trying to make Marinette realize that he was Chat Noir. More than ever before, he sighed in frustration as Marinette spent more time with this new Elliot guy, treating him like they have been friends for a long, long time. She was dead set on believing that this guy was her partner, even if the genuine article has been sitting in front of her this whole time. 

Adrien was doing his best, but perhaps even that wasn't enough. He couldn't make a move on Marinette whenever Elliot was hanging around them - not when Elliot was a walking Chat Noir in pretty much everything he did. From the pet names to the puns to the endearing gestures toward Marinette, he was exactly like Chat Noir. If Adrien started acting like Chat Noir now, that would make him seem like some kind of copycat to his friends, much to his distress. 

So he had been trying to drop hints on Marinette whenever Elliot wasn't around, but those opportunities were actually scarce. Elliot stuck to their little group of friends like glue, frustrating Adrien even more. Even if Adrien did make use of the few chances to make a move on Marinette, for some reason whenever Adrien would do anything remotely Chat Noir-like, she would freeze like her brain couldn't compute whatever it is he was trying to do. Like, actual _Marinette.exe stopped working_.

At first, Adrien tried to be subtle. He didn't want Marinette to freak out spectacularly.

The afternoon after Elliot first arrived at their school, Adrien was able to pry away Marinette for a few minutes before everyone went home from class. Marinette was being her usual, shy, clumsy self around him, landing on him as she slipped down the stairs off of their seats. Adrien gracefully caught her in his arms, and giving her a playful wink, he muses, "Hey there, nice of you to drop in." It was the first thing he ever told Ladybug when they first met.

Marinette just gaped at him, jaw hanging open and face as red as a tomato before Alya carefully picked Marinette off of Adrien with a smile and patted her clothes clean. "Oops, sorry Sunshine, but I think you broke her," she laughed. "Let me get her off of your hands."

Adrien merely scratched his head at her reaction. "Uh, thanks?"

Perhaps Marinette didn't remember what he first said to her when they first met. Of course, she didn't, that was so long ago, but Adrien remembered it like it was yesterday - he remembered everything about his Lady. 

His next chance came as they all made their way back home on that same day. Conveniently, Gorilla wasn't arriving until thirty minutes later to pick Adrien up, and luckily Elliot's own ride home had arrived. Giving Marinette's hand an affectionate kiss (for like the ninth time that day), Elliot bid everyone goodbye and drove off. Alya, giving Marinette a not so discreet thumbs-up, dragged Nino away, leaving Adrien and Marinette alone by the school gates. 

"So, um, I guess, I'll home head now - I mean head home, yeah, going home!" Marinette blurted out to break the silence. Adrien gazed at her endearingly. Now that he's aware she's like this because she saw him as something more than a friend, he felt his heart swell at how adorable she was being.

Before she could completely turn around to leave, Adrien firmly grabbed her by the hand, stopping her. She gawked back at him, looking up to his face and to his hand on hers, back and forth like a machine.

_Oops, looks like I broke her again_, he chuckled inwardly. 

"Marinette, let me take you home," Adrien offered. 

Marinette blinked, seemingly getting more composed. "Huh? But isn't your driver going to pick you up, in like, 24 minutes?"

"Uhh." How did she even know that? He smiled at her. "Just wanna sure you get home safe. I wouldn't want anyone to get their claws on you," he laughs, dangling his hands in front of her. "Get it? Claws?" he adds, throwing a wink her way. 

Marinette, however, seems unfazed by this. "Hahahaha sure, if it's with you OK - I mean - OK with you!" she almost yelled, blushing profusely. 

Adrien brought Marinette home, trying to hold bits of conversation with her. However, she didn't show any sign of understanding of the little hint he had given. 

The next day, Adrien had fewer chances to hang out with Marinette alone, mainly because of Elliot pretty much stalking behind her everywhere she went. If it was any indication, Marinette giving Elliot her full attention meant she still highly believed that Elliot is Chat Noir.

Ms. Bustier (curse her) had decided to have Marinette be in charge of showing Elliot the ropes this time, and Marinette had been more than willing to do so. Adrien had been asked to transfer to the back for now as Alya took his usual seat. He observed everyone out of frustration from where he sat. Elliot was probably doing some sort of pun again, making Marinette beam at him with so much affection, her hand on his shoulder. Alya seemed to be very much interested as well, her head turned toward them. It was only Nino who seemed a bit uncomfortable with the whole thing as he kept throwing glances Adrien's way. Adrien could only shrug back - he wasn't about to show everyone how jealous he could be. 

Of course, he really was jealous. He didn't deny that. Some new guy from who knows where just popped up and was trying to steal Marinette from him. And what was worse? He was _succeeding_. Adrien needed to act, and fast. 

During lunch, Marinette and Elliot had already made plans to once again have lunch at the Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Alya and Nino had other plans to go to a new restaurant down by the block, and Adrien didn't want to get in the way of their little "date," leaving him to have lunch by himself.

The boys waited at the school gates as Marinette and Alya went off to the ladies' toilet before heading off. Thinking up some excuse at the top of his head, he also declared that he'd be going to the men's toilet, discreetly following behind the two.

"You really should stop turning this into a habit," Plagg hissed quietly from within his jacket.

"This?"

"Eavesdropping on women's conversations in the women's toilet, of all places!"

"Shhh, Plagg! I know this is wrong, but this is the only way I can gather intel!" he reasoned. He was getting desperate at this point. 

Adrien only hung out outside of the toilet this time - Marinette and Alya's conversation, in all of its excitement, could be heard just outside. His eyes narrowed as he heard Marinette say, "What about Adrien?"

A chuckle came from Alya. "Well, looks like good ol' Mr. Durand is making you forget all about our favorite Sunshine over here."

"What??" a drastic gasp came from Marinette, almost a high-pitched squeak. "Of course not, Adrien is still number one in my heart!"

Adrien sighed, his heart melting. He was so, so relieved to hear that. 

"Girl, just because you love Adrien doesn't mean you can't fall for another guy," Alya said expressively. "And I have to admit, Elliot here is quite the charmer. If not, a bit pushy. Which makes me think, I thought you didn't like pushy guys, Mari?" Alya asked. 

Marinette was quiet for a moment, before replying, "It's just... I have a good feeling about him." Her voice was so gentle, so full of endearment that Adrien felt his own heart wrench painfully. "I really can't tell you right now, Alya, but trust me when I say he's a good guy."

"What, you can't tell me that you're falling out of love for Sunshine and starting to fall for Mr. Casanova?" Alya laughed. 

"Alya!" Marinette had cried. "This is different from Adrien, okay?! I just, I can't say," Marinette sighed.

Alya had stopped laughing. "Okay girl, okay. Sorry for teasing you. But no matter what you decide on, just know that I've got your back one hundred percent, okay? And besides, if Elliot really has a thing for you and you like him back, I think it'd be a much healthier relationship than always pining for Agreste all the time."

Adrien couldn't believe what he was hearing. A relationship with him, with the guy she has been fighting crime with for months now, was obviously a better relationship! 

After school, Adrien once again dropped subtle hints on his identity during a short alone-time with Marinette, but she remained oblivious. He made his way home completely bummed out and exhausted as he tried to formulate more scenarios for him to act out. As much as he wanted to just grab her, embrace her with all his strength and yell "I'm Chat Noir!!" at her face, he obviously couldn't do that. He respected Marinette's wishes, and as much as possible, he wanted her to be the one to say when she's ready. Or, well, discover on her own that he's the real Chat Noir. 

He realized, as he went off to sleep later that night, that he was going to need more support if he wanted to get this over with. 

\------------------

Two and a half days had passed and Adrien was still unsuccessful. It was lunchtime, and while Marinette and Alya went off to bring Elliot around town for a meal, Adrien and Nino went off on their own.

"Okay, so what's beating you?" Nino said right away as soon as they sat down to their meals. Adrien looked up from his food, surprised at Nino's question.

"Nothing's wrong, I..." Adrien started, but eventually placed his fork down and looked at Nino straight in the eye. "Okay, I'll just get to it. What do you think of Elliot Durand?"

Nino laughed. "Woah, straight to the point today, aren't we?" he laughed as he took a bite off of his ham baguette. "I think he's a swell guy, but he seems a bit aggressive. Marinette seems to like him a lot, though."

"Exactly!" Adrien asserted, making Nino jump back a bit. Clearing his throat, he continued, "I don't understand why Mari's so hung up on him. All I've ever seen him do is flirt his ass off in front of her."

"Woah dude," Nino grinned as he chewed on his food. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous."

Adrien eyed his friend. If he wanted his best friend's help, he needed to be straightforward with them. It was now or never. Looking him straight in the eye, he answered, "Yeah, I am."

Nino nearly dropped the food in his mouth back to his plate. "Dude, what??"

Adrien sighed and leaned back to his seat, pushing his untouched food away. "I'm jealous, Nino, of Marinette paying more attention to this guy instead of me."

Nino needed a moment before he could close his jaw back up. Taking a quick swig of his orange juice, he asked, amazed, "Wait... you're serious. That means, you, toward Mari..."

Adrien nodded back, a determined look in his eyes. "I'm in love with Marinette. I have been for a while now."

Slamming his sandwich back to his plate, Nino grabbed Adrien by the shoulders, shaking him with a huge grin on his face, "DUUUUUUUDEEEEEEEEEE! I can't believe this is happening!! You and Mari---"

"Shh! Quiet down!" Adrien scolded, slapping Nino's mouth shut with his hand. "Do you want to announce to the world the name of the girl I love? Think of the tabloids!"

Raising his eyebrows, Nino teased as he sat back down, "'The girl you love'? Dude, Alya is going to have a field day with this info!"

"Please don't," Adrien pleaded half-heartedly. _Yes, yes, tell Alya again so she can tell her best friend to Stop. Flirting. With. That. Fake._

Nino crossed his arms, "Bro's honor, dude. But since when have you been into Marinette? And are you aware that... No, never mind. But, since when?"

Adrien shrugged. "It's been months now, to be honest." He technically wasn't lying, thinking back on the time he first fell for Ladybug. "But I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had, so I kept it to myself."

Nino looked at him skeptically. "Seriously? Months? Then what was with the whole Kagami thing? And..." Nino gasped, his hands to his face. "Have you been into her since the time _I_ was into her? Oh, dude, I'm sorry! You were so supportive back then!"

His hand up, Adrien smiled, "Hey, no biggie. At that time, if you were happy, that was fine with me. I didn't want anything to come in between us as friends. And, I admit, at one point I tried to forget all about her by going out with Kagami. I mean, I thought that Marinette hated me or something. She could never properly talk to me!" he said sadly, wearing his best 'depressed' face. "But no matter what I did, all I ever thought about was Marinette. I look at Kagami, and all I ever see are Marinette's striking blue eyes, her adorable pigtails dancing around in the air, her adorable little feet prancing around, and her sweet, sweet scent of cinnamon and sugar wafting in the air," Adrien finished, his hands resting on his palms as he gazed lovingly into the distance. Technically, he wasn't lying. He had been after Ladybug since the very beginning, and he sort of did go out with Kagami in the hopes of trying to move on from Ladybug.

Nino coughed. "Dude, you have it _bad_. I never would have realized with the way you're always acting."

"I have to keep my cool. I don't want to freak her out," Adrien said sadly, his shoulders slumping. "And now I feel like I'm getting farther and farther away from her with Elliot always looming behind her back."

His fingers rapping on the table, Nino asked, "If that's what's beating you, why don't you just outright tell her how you feel? Believe me when I tell you I'm positive she'll love you back."

So Nino was aware. "What makes you so sure she'll say yes?" Adrien asked, an eyebrow raised. 

"Uhhh," Nino backed away, not meeting his eyes. "Call it a... gut feeling?"

_By gut feeling, you mean Alya will kick your butt to kingdom come, then yes._ "I can't just act on impulse, Nino. I need everything perfect. I dunno, I want us to realize at the same time that we're into each other? I want it to be magical." Adrien beamed, his eyes sparkling. 

"You watch too much anime," Nino commented, a snicker on his face. "I dunno what I can do for you bro, but I can maybe find more time to have you and Marinette be together? Alone, if that's what you need?"

Beaming, Adrien placed an appreciative hand on his best friend's shoulder, "Thanks, Nino, that's all I need." 

One down, one to go. 

\------------------

Class had ended with Adrien still bummed. He had spent the entire day observing Elliot ~accidentally~ brushing his hand against Marinette's. For seven freaking times since the day started. Glancing at his phone, he quickly typed in a text and pressed send. Looking up, he waited until a certain someone's copper head abruptly looked up at him, her face contorted in confusion. 

_Alya Césaire_

_can we talk, please? alone? I'll wait for you behind the school. _

_\- Adrien_

\------------------

A brow raised, Alya eyed Adrien carefully as she sat down on the bench beside him. He was already there by the time she arrived. "Okay, Sunshine. What do you need to talk to me for?"

Adrien huffed, trying to seem as serious (and desperate) as possible. "Alya, you're Marinette's best friend."

Alya smiled back proudly. "That's a hundred percent true. I'd do anything for my girl."

Adrien nodded enthusiastically. "And best friends tell each other everything? Even their secrets?"

Alya frowned, taking a step back. "As much as that's true, best friends also vow to keep each other's secrets. What's it to you, Agreste?"

His shoulders slumped down, Adrien turned his back on Alya, trying to act as bummed out as possible. "You're right, that's true," he sighed sadly, looking down on the floor. "Of course you wouldn't tell me how Marinette feels."

"Wait a minute." The sudden enthusiasm from Alya's voice was just what Adrien wanted to hear. "What do you mean? What Marinette feels? About what?"

"It's fine," Adrien sighed, still trying to look dejected. "I understand, best friend code and all that." Adrien faced her once again. "But, I've been homeschooled for so long so I don't know how to go about my feelings, you know? I thought maybe I'd confirm with Marinette's best friend first if my efforts weren't going to waste. As much as possible, I don't want to be left with a broken heart out of all this." Adrien shut his eyes, his hand over his heart. 

Alya's beaming eyes widened in awe and recognition as she stared at Adrien in a new light, realization settling in. "Wait a minute, Sunshine. Just so we're on the same page. What are you talking about exactly? In concrete words, please?" she begged, her hands grabbing him by the shoulders.

Adrien turned his head away from her, his eyes still closed. "Do you really have to make me say it?" he asked, a faint blush on his cheeks. 

A shrill shriek came from Alya's lips. "Oh my gosh, Adrien! Are you... Can it possibly be?!"

He took a little peek at her face. She was reacting just as he imagined. 

"You're _in love_ with _Marinette_?!"

He felt himself getting redder by the minute. Having someone else say it was actually really embarrassing. Covering his mouth with his hand, he confirmed, shyly, "Don't shout it to the world. What if someone hears?"

"Oh. My. GOSH!" Alya cried in delight, jumping up and down at her wonderful revelation. "Sunshine, you have got it BAD!"

A somewhat painful punch made its way to his arm from Alya, and he could only chuckle back. "I... well... yeah," he muttered. "But recently, I've been losing hope. I feel like Marinette can't stand me or something, with the way she always acts in front of me. She can't even hold conversation with me... And now this Elliot guy is all over her and I honestly feel like I'm losing my ground on her, you know?"

The grin on Alya's face was making Adrien cringe, but he had to do this. He was reaching dire levels of discouraged that he would be willing to endure whatever embarrassment life was going to throw at him at this point. 

"Sunshine, I can't help you outright, but know that you shouldn't be discouraged," Alya's reassurance came fast. "Try telling her how you feel, and all I can say is that you have a very good chance of a wonderful outcome."

Adrien's shoulders slumped down once again, to Alya's confusion. "You know that I can't just act on a half-hearted reassurance like that," Adrien frowned, a pout on his face. "I don't just want to tell her outright. I want the moment to be perfect. I want her to realize how I feel without me having to word it out, you know?"

"Uh, how in the world will you go about not telling her in words?"

"I want there to be a connection, a spark!" He answered dramatically. "I want her to realize the moment I hold her that, _yes_, Adrien Agreste is in love with her! I've been dropping so many hints since yesterday but I feel like she doesn't notice any of them."

"You watch too much anime, Adrien," Alya sighed. "But now I see. You're feeling threatened, huh?"

"Huh?"

"Elliot Durand."

Adrien frowned. That aside, yeah, maybe he was feeling a bit threatened. But they have been going around in circles on each other's identities for _months_. Surely he deserved to speed it up a bit?

"So... will you help me?"

A reassuring smile graced Alya's face. "All I can think of is getting you more alone time with Marinette, if that can help somehow?"

"That would be more than enough. Thank you, Alya. You're a true friend."

\------------------

"You... are such a drama queen." 

Adrien laughed as he placed Plagg in his locker, replenishing his stack of cheese. "I'm doing my best."

Plagg sighed as he started to nibble on a piece of camembert. "So what do you want me to do for you, Adrien? Want me to Cataclysm this stupid copycat to next week?" he offered, a sly smile on his face.

Adrien shook his head. "Please don't, Plagg. Leave it to me, I have good resource material."

"You watch too much anime," Plagg commented as he shook his head. 

Adrien waved his hand as he closed the locker door, getting ready for his fencing lessons. Plagg was the third person, or being, to tell him that today. Maybe he _did_ watch too much anime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I haven't exactly finalized how many chapters this is going, while I was running it through my head it seems that it won't reach beyond 10 chapters, maybe. We'll see. 
> 
> Any bets on who Elliot is at this point?
> 
> Also, thank you sooooo much for all the kudos and comments! Did not expect this to even get a fraction of attention. Thank you!


End file.
